Eden of the East my dream movie three script part 2
by SakiTakizawa
Summary: Part two of the adventure is even more exiting than the first! Saki "finds" Takizawa! (Or is it her imagination again?)


I went into my bedroom and took off my coat. My feet hurt so I decided to take off my shoes and lay on my bed. I thought about what I saw at the park.

"Was it him?" I asked myself. "It had to be...I mean, I could felt his heartbeat almost...that's the closest I've been to him In seven months!"

I sat up on my bed and looked into my closet mirror. I looked at myself. What did Takizawa and Ohsugi see in me anyway? I looked at my carmel-red hair and my light brown eyes. I smiled.

"I guess I'll have to find out." I chuckled.

The Nobless Phone was ringing in my purse. When I took it out, it said I had one new massage.

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself

When I opened the phone, I listened to the voicemail. It was Takizawa... I listened to the message very carefully. I was just so happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Saki, it's Akira. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call...do you remember when I said that the thing I had to do became a job? It got in the way and I couldn't talk... Uh, anyway! Call me back AS SOON as you get this! Ill probably answer. Bye for now Saki."

When the message ended I looked at when he sent it.

"No way..." I groaned. "This was sent an hour ago! An hour ago I was with Ohsugi... So there's no point calling him back..." I mumbled.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed.

"Where are you Takizawa..."

I whispered.

I thought It would be a good idea if I called panties. When I called him he answered, "Vintage boy?! Is this you?! Haha NO WAY!"

"No panties...this is Saki." I sighed

"Oh! Heh...hi Saki." He awkwardly said. "How did you get his phone?"

"Long story. But all I can say is that I have it, and I need your help." I asked.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked me

"I need to find Takizawa..."

He was silent for a minute. "How are we going to do that?" He asked.

"Well, Juiz did half of the work for me." I told him, "she bought me tickets to the January 6th, 6:30 A.M plane to D.C." I told him.

"Wow, she did that? Awesome!" He laughed. "What can I do?"

"Can you track where a phone is if I gave you the number?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Can I? Hahaha! I helped invent it!" He joked.

"So you can?" I asked

"YES!" He said

"Perfect!" I yelled over excited.

I gave him Takizawa's phone number as he found out where his phone was.

"Got it." He said

"Really?! Where is He?!" I yelled.

"He's at the Tokyo movie theater." He sighed.

"What...?" I whispered. "I can't make it there..."

"Why not?!" He quietly yelled.

"It's way too far!" I yelled.

"I'll even drive you!" He playfully yelled back.

"Fine. Come to my house right now."

"I'm driving as we speak." He laughed.

"Ok bye, see you soon." I said

while hanging up the phone.

"Takizawa...I'm coming for you!" I said to myself.

PART FIVE: DAY TWO

Panties came a few minutes after he hung up the phone and we started driving.

"What if he moves? Did you bring your computer?" I asked very worried.

"It's right under your feet." He warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized as I picked it up. I opened it and looked at the screen. It said he was still at the movies. I smiled.

"I'm going to find out what movie he's watching!" I told Panties.

"How ya going to do that?" He retorted.

I pulled out Takizawa's phone and pressed the middle button.

"Juiz speaking." She answered.

Panties was amazed.

"Hi Juiz, I wanted to ask you a favor." I told her.

"Absolutely!" She said

"What movie is Akira Takizawa watching right now?"

She was silent.

"He is watching the movie called: the East of Eden." She answered.

I giggled "well that's funny." I looked at Panties. "Okay, thank you Juiz!" I told her.

"Your welcome. I pray that when you find your love, he will be as happy as you are."

I hung up.

"He's watching the movie called East of Eden." I told him

"That's an old American movie." He told me. "It was released in 1955."

"I wonder why the theater is playing it then." I asked myself.

Half an hour later we arrived at the theater. The computer said his phone was still there.

"I'll wait here for you." Panties told me and smiled.

"Thank you Panties." I told him and ran up the the show. I bought tickets and ran in the room. It was very dark so it was hard to see anyone.

"Takizawa!" I whispered.

"Are you here?" I whispered.

I could swear that I saw some messy black hair sitting in the middle row. When the person turned around...it wasn't him. The movie was going to end in ten minutes anyway so I just say and watched it. When it ended, I stood up and looked around. When the lights turned on, I frantically looked around. I saw someone walk out of the theater quickly. He ran out of the building. The only thing I thought of to do was to run after him. So I did. I still don't know why he was running. Eventually, I went into a full sprint. He slowed down running and I did too. My heart was racing. I was breathing super fast but I tried to stay silent. He just stood there. Back facing me. He was wearing a gray, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and I think boots. I KNEW it was him. I felt it. We were all alone. Just the two of us. He turned around slowly. It was him. I froze.

"T-Takizawa?" I asked.

He stared at me for a minute and smiled. He then started to slowly walk backwards away from me.

"Goodbye...Akira..." I said.

"There's no need to say goodbye! Ill come back when you call me." He told me. He then ran away.

I cried for a few minutes and then walked back to panties's car.

"Didja find him?!" He asked.

"No.." I lied. I kept thinking it was my imagination. I didn't think he was real because he wouldn't just run away like that if he saw me...

"Oh..." He told me. Well it's getting late. Ill take you back home.

We were silent the rest of the way to my apartment.

"Thanks again Panties." I told him

"Anytime Saki." He said back.

I went back into my room. I picked out my favorite outfit to wear for D.C. It was the outfit I wore when I met Takizawa. My red coat, boots, white hat, scarf, and jeans. I smiled. I wore that when I first met him. I will wear it again when I meet him again. It was getting really late so I ate instant ramen. After that, I got myself ready for bed and went to sleep

PART SIX: DAY THREE


End file.
